compartiendo mi amor
by cerry
Summary: sho se siente solo a causa de judai pero gracias a esto sho encuentra su verdadero amor. judaixShoxjohan


Este es el primer fic que publico de yugioh gx , este fic lo hice a honor de un fic publicado en ingles que me gusto muchísimo y como me gusto mucho me di el tiempo de pasar el fic al idioma español aunque he cambiado algunos detalles pero igual gracias a este fic y algunos dibujos hechos por aficionados me gusto mucho esta pareja yaoi Shoxjohan espero que les guste.

**Compartiendo mi amor **

En los dormitorios Ra amarillos un joven peli azulado besaba a un precioso joven de piel como el marfil que estaba debajo de el

El muchacho de la academia del norte siguió besando con mas pasión el cuello caliente de su amante y paso sus dedos en el cuerpo desnudo del menor. Las manos propietarias de johan se detuvo en el pezón donde empezó acariciar casi como si dependiera su vida a ello así ambos comenzaron a gemir y el sudor de ambos se hacían uno , johan con los ojos entre cerrados empezó a decir al pequeño con la voz entrecortada mas baja y amorosa que podía decir en ese momento."My darling ¿esta seguro que el no sabe sobre esto?"

Sho sonrió casi embobado. Judai es un distraído. Además el esta mas ocupado en sus duelos .El no me busca durante este tiempo.

Johan sonrió judai puede ser el novio de sho pero el pequeño era su amante

Cuando por primera vez johan vio a sho , llamando a judai para platicarle sobre su hermano fue en ese instante que quiso ser suyo a sho . sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que estos dos se habían distanciado un poco y que su relación en el tercer año había cambiado . johan no tuvo que hacer mucho para ganarse el corazón de sho , darle algunos elogios , coquetear con el de vez en cuando o un toqueteo de sus manos de vez en cuando. De hecho johan tuvo que esperar una semana para que sho viniera donde el , dispuesto aceptar una relación verdadera.

_¿Paso algo sho ?pregunta johan sonriente._

_De repente johan ve los ojos llorosos de sho mirarles y luego pudo sentir que se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo. Luego recordó lo que su amigo ruby le había mencionado y no creía que sho era vulnerable ante el no judai. _

_Johan en realidad nunca tuvo un tipo de deslealtad hacia un amigo , iba en contra de su naturaleza normal y abrazo a sho devuelta dudando en su mente , con lo que el cuerpo del mas chico lo acerco mas a lo que pudo._

Sho no había terminado con judai, sin embargo. Sho tenia miedo de aplastar el espíritu alegre de judai para decirle que el estaba saliendo con el que el consideraba ahora su mejor amigo ahora que lo ha abandonado un poco por sus duelos antes recordaba cuando estaba solo y tenia miedo ahora debido a eso era que sho besaba a johan con tanta emoción ya que el le prestaba mas atención y ya que es el se entrega tanto en cuerpo y alma .

Johan deslizo un poco para ver el trasero , perfecto y bien formado para después volverle a besar con mas deseo reprimido. "si lo que usted busca" johan susurro y abrió ampliamente sus ojos , consiente de su error de lo que iba a decir , pero sho le respondió antes que johan pudiera hablar de nuevo .

"si el me busca , en caso de que su amor verdadero nos ha llevado hacia nuestra relación hasta el momento en alguna parte de su mente esta completamente olvidado de nosotros"

se alejo un poco sorprendido por el veneno en la voz de su amante. Sho fue llenando sus ojos de lagrimas , johan acercándose hacia abajo de nuevo , poniendo un beso en cada una de las mejillas de sho , que ahora estaban manchadas de lagrimas y se desliza bajo sus brazos y alrededor de su cintura .

Sho se sentó "johan usted piensa que podríamos ir a las aguas termales y usted sabe "dijo sho con su mirada coqueta e inocente a la vez. Johan sonrió y luego fue en busca de una blusa y en busca de toallas. Sho abrazo a johan de la cintura. "voy a estar junto a usted amor ". Johan sonrió y beso la frente de sho.

En las aguas termales

Johan descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de sho . los dos jadeaban disfrutando las endorfinas que se apresuraban a través de su sangre como una maratón veloz que venia a la meta . El vapor que flotaba afuera del agua añadido a la capa de humedad que se calienta para cubrir su cuerpo. Johan resbalando sus manos hacia las escultóricas caderas y espalda de sho haciendo su movimiento de arriba hacia abajo dando su sonrisa y sho su risita y apretar sus brazos en el cuello de johan.

Johan sumergió su cabeza y dio a sho un corto pero apasionado y amoroso beso. "usted es perfecto mi darling "dijo johan a sho ."usted es una joya que vive " tocando a sho su húmedo pelo , que era débil pero interesante , como normalmente es ."su pelo es como topacio azul , su piel es como el marfil, y sus ojos tienen la verdadera esencia de plata que vive en ellos " johan levanto la cabeza de sho " tu eres el hijo de los Ángeles , usted hace a afrodita ocultar una vergüenza horrible ". Johan noto las lagrimas en los ojos de sho .¿hay algo malo Darling?

Johan frota hacia afuera las lagrimas de su rostro . sho apoyado en su amante ."judai nunca ha dicho nada así sobre mi . incluso al momento de nuestra relación , el nunca dijo nada parecido a eso ".

Johan sonrió . doblando su cabeza para abajo una vez mas, presionando sus labios a sho. Sho se acerco presionando su cuerpo sobre johan .

Johan se excito cuando sho lo empujo contra la pared de tierra enterrando su mano derecha en el pelo de su amante .mientras se frotan contra sus labios al mismo tiempo que frota sobre las caderas de sho.

Johan observo como su amante se agacho mirándolo fijamente los ojos y se metió el miembro de su amante a su boca lo que hizo a johan un niño pequeño .

Johan tiro su cabeza hacia atras .My Darling johan suspiro.

Fue eso hasta que escucho . "sho" y ambos se congelaron . "sho,¿ donde estas ? " johan volvió a su respiración regular.

Sho, es el " el susurro .

Sho quedo paralizado

"sho"

¿Dónde me debo ocultar ? pregunta johan . sho mira alrededor hubo piedras pero no pudo llegar al momento en que vio a judai . sho miro su ropa y se le ocurrió y metió a johan en unos arbustos sumergiéndolo en el agua luego sho giro y llego su novio.

Sho saludo judai a su joven novio . el moreno quedo frente a sho , con una risa nerviosa que parece mas amistad corrió unos de los mechones de sho para besar su frente "sho tiene tiempo para una platica ?

Ahora anuncio sho mirando nerviosamente a las burbujas que emitía baja el agua johan

Mejor después mas rato luego me seco y me visto ahora no por favor.

Judai sacudió su cabeza , "te sucede algo" sho anuncio preocupado .

No anuncio sho luego miro la mirada color caramelo de jaden y le pregunto si sucedía algo malo o si estaba herido .

Pero jaden largo su risa y le dijo que no fuera dramático que era nada grave solo quería hablar con el pero como su compañero parecía "ocupado" le dijo que podría esperar y luego se despidió y de inmediato sho fue a sacar a su amante de su escondite que por cierto estaba sin aliento y lo beso ahora con mas pasión y justo cuando sho iba a quitar los boxeadores de johan, el lo detuvo con sus manos. "sho esto no es justo" , dice johan suavemente tenemos que decirle a judai .

Sho se extraño lo llamo sho no darling como siempre le decía. Sho se empezó a poner nervioso " no quiero decirle , tengo miedo susurro ".

Johan lo tomo de los hombros " tenemos que decirle no podemos llegar mas con esta mentira por tanto tiempo.

Sho toma su distancia y le dice "cuando es que llegue a estar en esto, usted nunca dijo nada, porque dice usted esto ahora ,antes no me daba esta conferencia.

Johan tomo a su amante y le puso una toalla en su cintura . sho preocupado porque johan no respondió a su pregunta "j-johan?" johan volvió a su sonrisa de siempre pero triste y con una mano acaricio la mejilla de sho hasta dar un beso perfecto en sus labios .

"sho creo poder"- judai se detuvo al ver como su novio de tres años y su nuevo mejor amigo romper el beso que habían compartido . sho volteo de inmediato para alcanzar a judai aniki puedo explicar pero este corrió de inmediato hacia su dormitorio .

trampa

sho corrió junto a johan hasta alcanzar a judai pero la puerta estaba cerrada "snif aniki déjame explicar" .

"que" anuncio judai con veneno en su voz "explicar que si entiendo perfectamente no tiene nada que explicarme entiendo perfectamente lo que esta pasando , mi novio es una prostituta que se mete tras mis espaldas con uno de mis amigos¡"

johan dio patadas a la puerta ." no te atrevas a decir eso de mi darling "

"tu que" anuncio judai y abrió la puerta sus ojos estaban rojos y dentro de su habitación había un desastre "¿ que cree usted que le da derecho anunciar eso"

"yo" anuncio sho con su mirada pacifica pero a la vez temerosa.

"hijo de puta " mirando con odio en sus ojos a johan y no resistió y lo golpeo en la nariz y los dos comenzaron una pelea donde cualquiera podía perder.

"deténganse" anuncio sho "si no lo hacen no me quedare con ninguno de los dos "

yo solo tengo el derecho de darle atención a el " grito judai y lanzo un golpe al estomago de johan

"JOHAN¡" grito sho

"a entonces su romance es perfecto no" johan grito y tomo del brazo a jaden lastimándolo

ANIKI grito sho de nuevo. Se acerco rápidamente a los chicos que peleaban por el . sho se quito su chaqueta para separar a ambos " paren , deténganse por favor"

Judai y Johan miraron a sho que aun tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y olvidaron su enojo y se preocuparon por el mas pequeño

"lo siento Sho " dijo Judai hasta llegar hasta donde estaba sho hacia el lado izquierdo

johan hizo lo mismo pero se puso hacia el lado derecho abrazándolo ."Como le pido que me disculpe, Darling?"

Sho transformar su tristeza en una sonrisa , pero pronto se disolvió cuando vio que johan y judai comenzaron de nuevo a pelear.

"Hey , tu johan tienes que salir de aquí" judai exigió .

"¿Por qué? Tengo derecho a darle seguridad a mi darling como tu lo haces¡"

"para de llamarle tu Darling porque no lo es "

"si lo es porque el tiempo que no se lo has dado tu se lo he dado yo ¡"

"si mantienen la pelea no seré de ninguno de ustedes dos¡"Sho amenazo . los dos muchachos se callaron. Sho suspiro. El le hablo a judai"aniki quiero hablar con usted a solas, quiero explicar varias cosas"

judai sonrió ligeramente." Esta bien. Dio una mirada a johan pero a solas , tiene que ser entre tu y yo."

Johan miro casi con ganas de llorar a su rival romántico. Sho asintió y abrió la puerta de la habitación. "johan puedes salir por favor solo un segundo" y johan dio otra mirada mas a judai pero esta vez amenazadora. " esta bien mi dulce Darling " y se fue

Una vez adentro de la habitación , se dirijio hacia el camarote de judai , y se sento sobre ella notando como estaba todo desordenado . Desde que Sho se mudo la habitación habia sido un desastre luego dio un vistazo a su camarote donde habia perdido la inocencia el primer año luego miro en los ojos de judai "acaso podra recordar la misma cosa" penso .

Judai se acerco a Sho y lo abrazo por la espalda con lagrimas en los ojos "S-Sho …porque" solo dígame porque ?susurro judai

Sho sintió las mismas ganas de llorar también aunque no abrazo a judai " yo.. johan me hizo sentir especial "

Judai abrazo mas a Sho " pero si yo le di su espacio snif no tenia porque hacerme esto yo lo amo "

"no aniki usted jamás tuvo tiempo para mi si no hubiera sido a si no hubiera tenido ojos para nadie mas que usted ,¡ tu solo tenias tu corazón y ojos para un duelo! "

"¡no es verdad¡" grito judai

¡si lo es¡ respondió Sho " Usted siempre se olvido de mi durante los descansos durante este tiempo usted estaba mas tiempo con johan que conmigo yo estuve solo . sho coloco sus manos en su regazo y comenzó a temblar . cuando vi su duelo con johan pude ver lo similares que eran hasta vi la pasión en sus ojos y yo estaba preocupado ,temía tanto que se enamorara de el , porque el tenia tanta pasión en los duelos como usted lo hace . Entonces "Sho sonrió entonces johan empezó a prestarme atención ..el me dio flores ,chocolates .

Y un día, el me dijo que me amaba "

Judai coloco sus manos sobre la cara de Sho e hizo que lo mirara fijamente "Sho yo te amo" judai se inclino hacia Sho para besarlo. Sho cerro los ojos . la sensación de comodidad aumento a través de el. Pero solo eso comodidad , no había pasión por parte de Sho . no había un hormigueo en el estomago ni calor , no había un revoleteo en su corazón no hubo una sensación de luz en la cabeza .

Porque judai era su amigo , y durante los últimos años había sido un amigo con mas beneficios. Entonces Sho comenzó a sollozar aniki no puedo, simplemente no puedo"

" Esta bien Sho "dijo judai con una sonrisa en su rostro pero no en su voz "yo te perdono , yo siempre te perdone ",!no importa que¡ ..podemos empezar de nuevo y esta vez seré todo lo que usted quería de mi entonces le amare hasta que muera , pero usted tiene que ser siempre mío y tiene que alejarse para siempre de johan .

Sho mordió la parte inferior de sus labios , dejar a johan para estar con judai? El corazón de Sho se rompía en dos . La mitad decía Sho lo divertido y lo mucho que había amado Judai en su tiempo juntos .

Y la otra mitad sin embargo , le recuerda a Sho la pasión que tuvo con johan y todo el amor de johan para Sho , tanto amor que Sho podía leerlo en sus ojos de menta y la forma que caminaba y sonreía hacia el . Las dos partes de el se peleaban entre si , causando frustración al pequeño . Pero la mitad de ella fue mayor que la de otros, y fue la parte que iba a escuchar .

Sho bajo de la cama . Yo… lo siento Aniki susurro Sho . El volteo y se retiro hacia la puerta . No vio a johan y vio a johan sentado mirando pensativamente bajo los árboles Sho le sonrió felizmente y le tomo la mano a johan dándole a entender lo que quería el . " vamos a mi dormitorio darling " le anuncio johan a Sho "

Sho sentía ganas de llorar de nuevo, sintió la emoción y la manera que su corazón latía por su chico y se fueron mirándose deseosos de otra entrega de amor .

Regresando con judai el veía una caja negra misteriosa en el estaba un anillo que el pensaba darle Sho .Cerro la caja la guardo y juro a si mismo que tendría a su hermoso amigo para el resto de su vida . Judai había jurado que el nunca dejaría a Sho que tendría a su hermoso amigo para el resto de su vida , porque lo amaba y quería lo mejor para el cerro los ojos con nostalgia no quería que sho estuviera con johan odiaba esa idea ,pero el quería lo mejor para Sho y si lo mejor para Sho era johan dejarían que ellos dos estuvieran juntos para que su amigo fuera feliz ya que el amo a su amigo.

Fin .


End file.
